Prisonnier
by Laziness Potter-Silverstone
Summary: Il avait beau crier, aucun son ne sortait. Alors, il avait finit par se taire. Et, désormais, il n'était plus que le spectateur de sa vie, prisonnier d'un corps et d'un cœur malades. Mais il ne changerait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Après tout, à quoi bon essayer de remonter la pente quand on a perdu le seul être qui comptait vraiment?


**Disclaimer: **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. ROWLING mais le scénario est mien.

Voilà un petit OS que j'ai pondu en Maths. Rien de très intéressant et je ne le trouve pas super mais on m'a dit qu'il était bien alors je le poste... Enfin.

En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même :)

* * *

**Prisonnier**

Trois cent quatre-vingt-huit. Un nombre banal, inutile et pour le moins distrayant.

Mes songes furent occupés durant cinq minutes trente-deux secondes et quarante-six centièmes, le temps de l'atteindre.

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que ce nombre peut représenter. Mes conquêtes passées ? Ne rêvons pas, je n'en ai eu que deux. Trois si on compte ma déplorable première histoire, qui s'est soldée par un baiser et des larmes. A se demander si j'embrasse si mal que ça. Je suis gay, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'agis comme un bourin avec les filles... Si? Revenons à nos moutons. Que représente donc ce nombre ? Le nombre de minutes qu'il m'a fallut avant de réaliser l'étendue de ma stupidité ? Non plus, il m'a fallut davantage de temps pour ça. Presque dix-sept ans.

Trois cent quatre-vingt-huit, c'est le nombre exact de carreaux alignés soigneusement les uns à la suite des autres, constituant ainsi le plafond de ma chambre. Ce plafond qui était ma seule source de distraction, chaque matinée, dès que les premiers rayons du soleil envahissaient ma cellule. Ainsi, ce matin, comme chaque jour que le monde faisait, je restai stoïque, immobile sur ma couchette plus ou moins confortable, à observer les jointures minutieuses de mon ciel de béton.

Oh, bien sûr vous allez me dire que je pourrai penser, réfléchir, méditer. Mais je n'en faisais rien. J'étais intérieurement très proche de l'état végétatif, même si physiquement, j'avais l'usage fonctionnel de chacun de mes membres. Membres dont je refusai simplement et catégoriquement de me servir.

A quoi bon après tout ?

La souffrance obsédante qui me rongeait depuis que mes mains avaient commis leur ultime action se propageait indéfiniment dans mon corps.

Mes jambes avaient parcourues l'insurmontable. Malgré ça, je n'avais pas pu le sauver. Lui qui m'était indispensable.

Mes yeux avaient succombé à l'enfer. Sa mort avait été le déclencheur. De mes larmes, maintenant taries à jamais, de mon éternité de silence, de ma fin.

Mon cœur avait péri dans ma lutte. Personne ne se doutait, personne ne savait. Ce merdier phénoménal, c'était ma faute, c'était mon destin. Personne ne voulait le voir, même moi j'avais essayé de fuir. Fuir aussi loin que possible… jusqu'à cette décision… cette décision qu'il avait prise, fatale aussi bien pour lui que pour nous. Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy se sacrifierait pour que le monde sorcier puisse subsister? Oui, qui aurait pu le croire? Il y a encore quelques années, j'aurais été le premier à crier haut et fort que c'était impossible. Puis il était devenu important. Peut-être trop. Et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus.

Alors que me restait-il désormais?

De cette nuit normale avait découlé une rencontre infernale. Il ne m'en restait que des souvenirs. Des souvenirs écrasants et d'indéniables remords.

_Je regarde mes doigts neigeux et froids, la couleur vive dont ils sont maculés._

_Mes dents claquent, mon regard se perd._

_L'ai-je tué ?_

_En moi, un ricanement, une fierté, un honneur. Pourtant, j'ai peur._

_Et au sol, cet être immonde qui ne devrait même pas avoir eu le droit d'arpenter le sol de notre Terre, étendu, le visage tuméfié et le regard mort._

_Il bouge une jambe, un mouvement convulsif, je m'enfuis._

_Ne dîtes pas de moi que je suis un Ange..._

_La peau de l'Ange, l'âme du Diable._

Ma gorge aurait dû se nouer, mes yeux s'humidifier, mon corps trembler, mais voilà bien longtemps que même les émotions les plus faibles ne répondaient plus à mon appel. Combien de temps exactement ? Un mois ? Deux ? Des années peut-être ? Dans ce genre d'endroit, le temps est révolu. Une journée passe en une éternité, une nuit est infinie.

Quelques respirations régulières provenant de derrière ma porte viennent troubler le silence des quatre murs blancs et lumineux. Pour une fois, la personne désignée semblait volontaire, sûre d'elle. C'était tellement rare. Ils ne voulaient plus entrer dans ma chambre. A vrai dire, pour eux, je n'étais qu'une cause perdue, un jouet cassé dont il faudrait se débarrasser mais qu'on gardait parce qu'il avait une trop grande valeur pour être simplement oublié.

Enfin, le loquet extérieur roula. Trois fois. Comme d'habitude. Au début, ils ne tournaient le verrou qu'une seule fois. Ils ont changé d'avis depuis. Trois tours, et des sangles qui me maintenaient solidement contre le matelas. Comme si j'allais leur sauter dessus. Depuis longtemps, je ne refaisais plus de crises d'hystéries. Mon affliction était bien trop grande.

Une odeur florale me parvint, puis une voix.

-Bonjour, Harry.

Je la reconnus aussitôt. Ils envoyaient rarement des femmes, considérant que les hommes seuls avaient suffisamment de force pour me retenir si je décidai de rechuter.

Vrillant mon regard sur l'infirmière, je l'observai encore et encore, comme à mon accoutumée avec ceux qui venaient prendre soin de moi.

-Voyons, ne restez pas comme ça.

Elle me détacha. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas peur. Sûrement. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps, que je pouvais voir une personne qui ne me craignait pas.

Mais mes lèvres restèrent désespérément scellées, mes yeux, pâles reflets des émeraudes flamboyantes que je possédais jadis, se contentant de la contempler. Elle avait la trentaine, peut-être plus, mais certainement pas moins. Son teint pâle s'accordait parfaitement avec la blancheur nue de ma prison, comme si elle se fondait dedans. Ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés tirés en un chignon strict me rappelaient quelqu'un. Qui ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je n'ai pas envie de savoir au fond. Ses yeux en amande étaient probablement ce qu'il y avait de plus remarquable chez elle, avec leur surprenante teinte bleue électrique.

-Alors, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui?

Sa voix était chaleureuse. Ça changeait de celles des autres, si dégoulinantes d'hypocrisie. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais répondre.

-M. Potter... Vous savez que si vous continuez à vous enfoncer dans cet état catatonique, le docteur peut décider à tout moment de vous faire jeter dehors! Il semble y avoir si peu d'espoir en vous...

"Je n'ai plus envie de vivre", voilà ce que j'aurais pu lui dire. Mais à quoi bon?

-Harry...

Je lui aurai sans aucun doute trouvé un certain charme, oui sans aucune doute, dans une autre vie. Si je n'avais pas été enchaîné à mes sentiments pour lui. Il était mon éternel amour, celui qui m'avait donné ma liberté, mais aussi celui qui me condamnait à la prison de mon être.

J'étais son prisonnier.

Et ça ne changerait jamais.


End file.
